Herishema
by Anime Megami
Summary: Vegeta and Goku have been dead fore a long time end of DBZ but they have been brought back to life one more time to deal with an evil nothing could have prepared them for not to mention the mardy vampiress they run into on the way. can they save the world


This the only horror (well attempt at horror) I have ever done. In fact I think it's a wierd angst, drama thing. ok so maybe the only catagory for this is luke-warm horror. It prob wont shock you in anyway but then again it may...oh who am I kidding. ok so this is my weird story picking up from after the end of DBZ sheds a silent tear and I think will surprise you in the very least (well when I certain long-dead character shows up anyway). personally I think the ending is almost tooth-rottingly sweet but thats just me. Well enjoy my conoction of murky vampires and hunky Saiyans.

disclaimer: I do not own any of the Saiyan characters in my story (though I wish I did) or any other characters from the DBZ series in my story,they are in fact the property of Akira Toriyama so please dont sue.

**Herishema**

Of all places Kekodo valley was the place all living creatures avoided. It was a place that was constantly dark & was a place where even the bravest of the brave would cower away from. You just had to stand under a vine wrapped tree on the edge of the dank forest to feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end if not completely fall off. There was a natural tenseness in the Kekodo's atmosphere, something that make you jumpy, afraid & nervous. Under the canopy of dreary trees & vines was a world no one should have to experience. The forest had the ability create illusions & play tricks on your mind, if you were to believe these illusions you _would_ end up dead, there was no might or maybe, the forest had a mind of its own. The whole of Kekodo valley was haunted by the souls of those fallen to the forests illusions or had been tracked down by the creatures that could actually survive in the valley. Most of them had attempted to get to the ruins of a mighty city right in the middle of the valley.

No-one knew how it got there or who built & lived in it but whoever they were everyone was positive they were dead. After all, if people couldn't get to the city through the forest then who would be able to live in the city surrounded by the dreary forest.

It was on one fine day that the valley became the soon-to-be final resting place of more innocent people. The sky shook & rumbled as something formed from behind the eternally thick & never moving clouds, then suddenly a small object, no bigger than someone's hand, shot through the clouds & landed with a small explosion right in the middle of the valley. Birds shrieked & flew off in all directions, attracting the attention off every creature in the valley, the evil, the doomed souls, & the sinister & black hearted.

In King Yemma's office Yemma was more confused & distressed than ever.

" But why would Shenron return! He has no reason to & there isn't a spell or any conjuring trick that summons him, I'm sure of it!" He towered over his desk at the person standing at the foot of his desk. She wasn't very big compared to any average sized person so compared to Yemma she was about the size of his finger nail. She was just big enough so Yemma didn't have to squint to see her.

" Sire, it doesn't matter why Shenron returned, we need to get him gone again. Just think of what will happen if the unbalanced forces on earth get hold of them & make a wish." Yemma raised a hand telling the little woman to stop. He dragged a hand down his face & sighed irritably.

" Ok Baba, rewind. Tell me about this unbalanced thing." Now Baba began to look fed up.

" Sire why do you think I don't have my crystal ball!...I was checking up on earth when my crystal ball discovered a sickening valley! A truly awful place, consumed in evil ki & spirits, so much so that the valley itself has a evil soul of its own. So much so that it broke me ball!" Baba sighed & her stern tone lessened, to a soft voice Yemma could only just hear. " It seems the planet earth has been unnaturally balanced since the Saiyan Goku learned how to fight. It seems, like the dragonballs filled up, the planet itself had saved the sinister energy & let it all out in this one valley. "

" What about those little Saiyans!...you know, the smaller Saiyans..." Yemma knew very little of the descendants of Vegeta & Goku. "...the little ones!" Yemma finally remembered & snapped his fingers. " The grandchildren of Vegeta & Goku. What about them!" Baba smiled an uneasy smile & tottered off to the entrance of Yemma's office. Yemma didn't even waste a guess, he knew what had happened & just sighed angrily as Baba brought in the souls of two little kids.

" What happened to them?" Yemma growled, annoyed.

" They were killed by two evil forces. We don't know pacifically."

" Why!"

" These creatures have no ki, like the dead, but their in the living realm."

" The cheating spawn!"

" There's one more thing." Baba said quieter & turned the grandchild of Vegeta to his side & pointed at two little scars on his neck.

" Cassyans! Blood hunters! Vampires!" Yemma boomed in a fit of rage, repeatably slamming his fist on his desk.

After about 5 minutes of ranting & raving Yemma calmed himself down slightly & described the vampires in more detail. " They're nocturnal, they can only be killed by each other or by the moonlight. But ever since Picollo destroyed the moon they've thrived, killing every night, but now they've killed the strongest two on the planet & their are no dra...the dragonballs! Baba get Goku & Vegeta here now!"

Back in Kekodo valley, shrill screams echoed through the forest. They sudden as they'd started they stopped, leaving a eire feeling that sent your spine cold.

A damned soul stood surrounded by 3 collapsed lifeless corpses. The creature bent for one of the bodies & held the woman by the clothes on her back, just with one hand, at an angle so the woman's neck flopped to the side. The creature licked the tips of its teeth as its canines lengthened & in a sudden jerk, dug into the woman's neck, sucking the blood out of the corpse before it turned cold.

" King Yemma, what's gone wrong on earth?" Goku ran at full sprint along the carpeted walkway in Yemma's office. A angry Vegeta followe at a swift stride rather than running, arms crossed as usual.

" Yeh Yemma, I thought the letters R.I.P. on a gravestone stood for rest in peace. I'd hardly call this peaceful." Vegeta snorted, stopping in front of Yemma's desk & rising into the air. Yemma leaned back in his huge office chair as Vegeta & Goku landed on his desk.

" I'm sorry Vegeta, but the strongest on the living realm of planet earth were killed in one swift attack. Earth is defenceless." Yemma pointed to the little children's miserable souls in a corner of the office. Goku was too concerned with earth to look at them but Vegeta too it upon him to take a good look, hovering over to them.

" Do you know what force is doing all this?" Goku was desperate to know what was going on. He knew he'd been pulled out of upper world for a very serious reason.

However, Vegeta butted in before anything else could be said.

" How in Hades do you expect these puny things to protect the earth!" He exclaimed, dangling his great grandson in the air by one arm. " These puny things don't have any real power." Yemma just smirked half heartedly. It seemed that Vegeta had completely disregarded the appearance of the little boys & got straight to inspecting their power levels.

" Vegeta, that's your great grandson your holding. He's Trunks's daughter's son. He also has Saiyan blood, I wouldn't call him puny either, I remember that when you was his age you couldn't defend a planet." The more Yemma went on, the more Vegeta's eyes widened & he put the boy down, giving him another look over.

Yemma returned to the problem at hand, turning back to a stern faced Goku & his voice turning serious.

" Goku, Shenron has returned with the dragonballs." This took both the Saiyans by surprise & Vegeta hurried over to the Yemma's desk. " Someone has managed summoned or recall Shenron, the reason is unclear at this moment." Yemma stopped for a couple of seconds, expecting questions but both Saiyans were in a stunned silence, faces blank of all expression. "Me & Baba have a strong hunch that it may have been the creatures to kill the little Saiyans over there."

" & what's that?"

Goku barely spoke. He remembered how much trouble the dragonballs had caused when he had been in the living realm & how calm life had been when they'd left. He remembered how he'd watched his sons & their offspring grow up safely. He remembered how they'd grown up with out fearing sinister dragonball crazed figures like Frieza. He also knew how he dreaded the day the dragonballs returned to upset the balance of good & evil once more. & that day had finally came, yet there was nothing he could do...he was dead.

" The creatures are called Cassyans, vampires as you know them by." Vegeta snapped out of his concerned trance & frowned, raising an eyebrow.

" Vampires! What are they?" Yemma was next to frown.

" Blood drinkers, creatures formed from ebony black evil."

Baba came bursting into the office.

" King Yemma. You have to make a plan of action! The sinister force is pouring out of a crack in the earth's dimensional bounry & straight into that valley I told you about earlier. You gotta move!" Goku & Vegeta both looked a little drawn back by this, neither ever seeing Baba worried like this before. Yemma straightened up & looked straight at the Saiyans.

" Look, I hate to drag you to back into all this dragonball nonsense but..."

" The dragonballs are not nonsense!" Vegeta's face was as stern as any others in the room. Goku was surprised by this sudden out burst. " The dragonballs are a power, a force, something that has the power to alter reality at will..." He bowed his head in deep thought. "& like I wanted to when in space with Raditz & Nappa, as soon as I heard about the dragonballs I wanted to use them for myself, for my own advantage. I'm pretty damn sure whatever has summoned Shenron sees along the same lines." Yemma wasted no time in taking in this information.

" With all that considered, I need you two to head to the living realm & sort out these dragonballs."

The vampire stood eyes closed, like it was meditating. The slightly shrivelled corpses piled on top of each other. The forests eire silence settled once more, the fog like mist wrapping itself round the creatures legs & covered the corpses like a thick blanket.

" You could have saved some for me." A voice laughed slightly in a smooth, slick tone from the shadows.

" I work alone." The vampire snarled, turning to watch a tall, youthful yet white haired man, approach her. His pail skin stretched over his diamond hard muscles. He dressed from head to foot in black, leathers & cloths, his eyes covered by narrow lensed black sunglasses.

" Lord Shin-hang wishes that you return back to the city. He wishes to share something with you." The tall vampire's voice flowed off his tongue like silk, soft & flowing, like wind. The other vampires eyes narrowed & un-narrowed.

" No Takoda, I don't wish to return atall to that city & you know it."

" But Herishema!"  
" No! I only stayed in the city to please father when he was lord. I stayed at his side then," The creatures head bowed in remembrance. " but he was killed, assassinated." It's head jerked up, eyes narrow & enraged, voice snarling. " I won't stay under anyone else's rule until his assassin is found." Takoda took a step back & sighed, pulling his sunglasses down his nose a bit to get a good look at Herishema.

" Herishema, your a strong willed girl I'll give you that...I wish I could convince you but I think it's safe to say that after 50 years I've finally learned it's no use." He smiled & watched as Herishema just kept her straight face

Yemma wavered a hand & the halos disappeared over Goku's & Vegeta's heads.

" It's good to be back." Vegeta smirked, beginning to flex & stretch, feeling blood flow through his viens once more. Goku simply smiled.

" Now gentlemen, you _do _understand that once all this is sorted out you'll be back here in Otherworld?"  
" Loud & clear." Goku answered for both the Saiyans, knowing Vegeta couldn't really care less, as long as he got some action.

" Oh, & Goku, be careful. I don't think you'll be able to see it through the canopy of branches in the Kekodo valley, but I've returned the moon back into space. Because of your SS4 forms, your tails are back & I think going ouzaru will just create more trouble." Goku simply nodded. " Then you're good to go. Just be cautious. Even I don't know much about where I'm sending you, I just know that it's where one of the dragonballs are & that it's the place where there's alot of sinister activity is based. You're most likely to find these vampires & the summoner of Shenron."

" Just get on with it Yemma ! Do you want this job done or not!" Vegeta barked, pointing straight at Yemma, face smirking slightly. He couldn't hide his excitement at the prospect of feeling his fists sending someone flying, or hearing cries of pain. He was a true Saiyan & craved violence.

You could always tell if Vegeta was in a good mood because he'd be rude, impatient & his bad arse, big boy, cocky self.

" Then go." Yemma snapped his fingers & The two disappeared from his office.

They appeared on the edge of the valley, looking down the steep sides & into the dark forest. The accational screech of an eagle sort of bird & the snarls of wild cats echoing through the valley & crawling up the Saiyans spines. The thick mist already climbing up their legs.

" I've seen scarier." Vegeta spat, though his face didn't look very convincing. His eyes were wide, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight on end & his arms shook slightly, like he was cold & so he crossed them. Goku just looked pail & bit his lip, stopping his teeth from chattering.

" The dragonball is meant to be in there!" Goku just managed to say. Vegeta shook his head violently, attempting to snap himself out of the sight of the forest.

" Come on Kakarrot! Lets get this over with. Suddenly Hades doesn't seem to chilling anymore." Vegeta forced himself to run into the forest before his nerve began to eat away at him.

" Bring me the rest of the dragonballs!" A voice boomed. It vibrated of the walls & wrung thought the whole castle like building. This was Shin-hang, lord of the Vampires & supreme over lord of all things in Kekodo valley. Shin-hang was the tallest of all the vampires, He stood at 8ft & had a slender physique. His muscles were compact enough to make him look as normal as any other none vampire man. He had jet black hair, tied back & his eyes were blood red & pierced any soul who looked into them. He was the stuff of nightmares, an attitude worse then any Saiyan & a mind wicker than any to exist yet.

It would be a waist of time to try to describe his heart because the answer was simple; Shin-hang had no heart. As any other vampire, Shin-hang was one of the semi dead, alive enough to maintain a form in the living realm, but a soul as damned as any that belonged to Hades.

Shin-hang hadn't been on the throne that long. His father abdicated it & his older sibling had refused to take the responsibility, or so he was lead to believe, so he'd took it & ruled with force & might, being merciless & ruthless. However, if his older sibling wished to rule he'd have to abdicate & _that_ he was unwilling to do& sohe planned to expand his power over other by using the dragonballs, but all in due time. Though, as he waited in his empty, solemn & solitary chambers, he grew increasingly impatient

"BRING ME THE DRAGONBALLS AT ONCE!" He roared. A wind swept up around him as he bellowed & extinguished the fire infront of him in one swift blow, dimming the room into pitch black darkness though is blood red eyes glowed no matter what light.

Takoda sniffed the air with his keen, sensitive nose.

" There's no bloodlings (earthlings) in this forest, so what are you doing here?" He mused, looking up at the canopy of wild forest branches & then looking back at Herishema, taking his sunglasses off & placing them in his leather trench coats pocket.

" You know very well what I'm doing out here." Herishema struggled not to show any emotion to Takoda, he was a very smooth killer . He preferred to play the irony card & be-friend his victim before killing. Where as Herishema was a typical female vampire, she was ruthless when it came to killing because she just killed, not bothering over if the person had a family, if they were holy, or even if they were a child or not. She saw bloodlings as dinner & that was that. She also never trusted anyone & didn't expect anyone to trust her in return. Where as Takoda was very sly & slippery, he could be checking for weaknesses to spill to an enemy Cassyan, but you'd think he was flirting or in love with you. No...Herishema knew better. He'd been constantly checking up on her for 50 of her 80 years & would probably continue for the rest of her immortal life.

" So, come on then, tell me."

" I'm going after the legend of Measa Busu." She said coolly.

" Oh jeez!" Takoda rolled his eyes & sighed. "The talisment to grant you the power of Measa Busu." He said flatly, bringing his sunglasses out again. " I thought you'd be wise enough to leave it as a legend, a Cassyan myth." He slid the glasses on & folded his arms, making the leather creak as it stretched over his muscles.

" When Measa Busu disappeared, it wasn't because he'd transferred his power into a jewellery piece." Herishema snapped her head round to face Takoda, looking like he'd just called her a wendesist, ( vampire language for a mortal slag.)  
" The talisment is not a jewellery piece. I read about Measa Busu & I learnt that he only transferred his power because he was bored with the idea of eternal life. He was already the strongest of our kind & had no challenge in life. He could have easily killed as many bloodlings as he wished but found that boring to."  
" Well that may have been how he thought, but why would you want the talisment anyway?" This is where Takoda usually caught his dimmer victims out, but Herishema knew that this was where to draw the line. Her plans were her won & now for any other to hear.

" Silence. I don't wish to talk of this anymore." Takoda's head tilted right back, revealing his pail neck & two fang scars where he'd been converted into a vampire. He inhaled deeply & smirked.

" You right, that _is_ enough. I smell two bloodlings on Cassyan territory." He licked the tips of his teeth & smiled sinisterly, his fangs extending & aching to absorb fresh warm blood.

" Are you coming?" He offered, outstretching a pail hand.

" No. I have more important things on my mind." Herishema turned away & looked into the forest. She heard Takoda begin to laugh, he wasn't in the mood for be-friending his victim today. He hadn't feasted for 3 weeks & thirsted for the feeling of warm smooth blood dripping off his fangs & onto his tongue.

With that thought in mind, he took off to track the scent down. Herishema just began to make her way though the urban & untamed growth.

Vegeta struggled to see in the velvet black cape of darkness, that threaded itself in & out of the forest trees. Goku tagged behind & kept himself going by remembering why he was doing all this. He was once again earth's strongest protector & he wasn't going to fail the people.

Vegeta grew impatient of the blinding cape & burst into his super Saiyan form, lighting up the surrounding area & revealing many trees & clear ways though them.

" Vegeta! Cut it out now. You'll attract unwanted attention!" Goku shrieked. Vegeta span round & snarled. " We need to keep a low profile. Don't forget about what Yemma warned us about...the vampires." Vegeta dropped out of his super Saiyan form, returning the surrounding area back to darkness, he couldn't see the tree in front of him & so stopped.

" Oh come on Kakarrot! We find them or they find us, either way makes this quicker." Goku didn't even answer, Vegeta turned round & smiled. " What, no come back? No correcting me?"

" N...n ..n ..no." Goku whispered.

" What's wrong now clown?" Vegeta snapped, but when he got his reply his blood ran cold, his throat dry & his heart completely missed a beat.

" He' right. You _have_ attracted some unwanted attention." A strange voice seeped, like oil, into his ears. " Do your friend a favour & light up again so your friend can watch the last seconds of his life drain away." Vegeta heard Goku gag for air & done as the stranger said.

There stood Takoda, one arm firmly wrapped around Goku's neck, ready to break it. His smile was as wicked & as toothy as a tigers. Vegeta just stood there, frozen to the spot, eyes wide & chest trembling when he breathed. It was like he was in a lions den, not daring to move incase it triggered the beast off.

" That's a good boy." Takoda raised his other hand & stroked the skin of Goku's neck.

" You're a vampire aren't you?" Vegeta dared to ask, it was the first time in his life he was truly humbled so much. Takoda was a truly powerful & dominant looking figure.

" I prefer the name Cassyan, but yes." Takoda's voice was polite yet sinister as he took his hand away & brought his fangs closer to Goku's neck.

As much as Vegeta had hated Goku in the past, & still did slightly at that present day though he didn't really know why, he couldn't just stand & let another Saiyan get drained. He knew he had to do something. Vegeta remembered when he was in Frieza's army, everyone feared him, people in & out of the army, all through space. He used this regained superior feeling to blindly stand up to Takoda.

" Stop!" He gathered a energy sphere in his hand & flung it right in Takoda's face, making him release Goku.

Takoda took off the remaining parts of his sunglasses & snarled.

" You will regret that, bloodling!" Takoda snarled as his eyes narrowed & glowed bright in the light. He ripped off his trench coat, revealing his bulging muscles. " So, meals come with spice now'a'days! Fine with me! Game on!" He roared as two huge dragon like wings repelled themselves out of Takoda's back.

" Shit!" Vegeta sprung into the air as Takoda began to head for him. His eyes darted over the tree tops, knowing Takoda would follow him. In one powerful swoop of his wings Takoda burst through the canopy of tree tops, destroying them with his wings as they cut through them like knives. He lunged for Vegeta in powerful swoops, when hitting him hitting him with so much force that Vegeta nearly fell out of the sky. Goku just sat sown & rubbed his throat, trying to help himself breath properly again "A little help Kakarrot!" Vegeta barked just as he smashed into the forest floor near Goku.

A young vampire burst thought the doors to Shin-hangs quarters." Lord Shin-hang! We have 5 more of the dragonballs. That only leaves one more & you'll be able to make your wish!" The vampire watched as Shin-hang approached him, his huge muscled figure became outlined in the shadows.

" Well then where's the last ball?" He growled huge wings beginning to appear. The young vampire cringed a little, the immense figure freezing every muscle in his body.

" W..w...we don't know where it is." He heard something begin to cut through the air to wards him. " Please sire! We are still searching & we will not give up till you are pleased." He rushed, cringing & bringing his hands up to protect himself. Shin-hang snarled & dropped his fist, settling his hand over a katana, loosely settled in a sash around his waist.

" Tell me again why you haven't managed to find this dragonball?" He said calmly. The younger vampire wiped the sweat, beading down his face, off with his sleeve.

" We...we just haven't managed to find it yet. It's either on another planet or someone has it & it's constantly on the move."

" Tell me young one, who do you mean by we?" Shin-hangs voice was turning icy again, his fingers itched as they coiled themselves around the leather handle of the katana. He smiled in the darkness.

" I….I don't understand sire."

" Well do you see any one else in this room exept you & I?" He silently brought the katana out slightly of it's ivory & silver embroided holder.

" Well there's only me here if that's what you mean sire." The other vampire was desperate to keep his master happy.

" Then it is you who has taken it upon his self to represent the team of disgraces."  
" No sire! That's not it! I.."

" Silence! You have brought me the bad news & now you shall suffer the consequences!" In one swift flowing movement Shin-hang cleared the katana from it's case & had it beside the young boys neck, just piercing his skin & letting a trickle or two of blood run down his neck.

" Please sire no!" He begged.

" Tell me why I am the lord of the vampires." He calmly ordered.

" You are the strongest, you are the most elite & the divine leader over all of us. No one can challenge you & no one ever shall." He began to shake. Shin-hang smiled, his eyes narrowing.

" I just needed reminding." He simply said before continuing his action & cutting easily & cleanly through the vampires neck, listening out for the thud of the corpse of the marble floor. " He should have learned to never tell me bad news without expecting to suffer the consequences." Shin-hang grinned as he returned the katana to its holder.

Takoda had a arm each wrapped the Saiyans necks, one around a wriggling Vegeta's & the other round a pretty exhausted Goku's. Neither were in their super Saiyan forms. Vegeta had fired quite a few energy attacks at Takoda but all Takoda did was absorb them. Takoda stood & lifted them clear off the ground.

" Face it bloodlings, your fate lays with me. You'd be wasting your energy & _my _time." His fangs lengthened & he licked his lips. Though the odds looked slim Vegeta still didn't want to give up. He went against all codes of honour & all basically saying to take the more powerful enemy head on.

" My fate lays purely with me." He growled & quickly summoned a decent sized energy sphere. Takoda was just about to bark back but got cut off when Vegeta's energy sphere was shot through his chest. He dropped the Saiyans doubled over breathing heavily. " Bet you didn't expect that vampire!" Vegeta smirked, very proud of his own wit & strategy mind. Goku stood, hands on his hips, letting Vegeta enjoy the moment.

Takoda began to laugh & Vegeta & Goku froze. Takoda began to glow slightly & slowly self righted, his eyes cat like & glowing white, like the rest of his body, in the gloomy darkness. He could see through the dark in as much detail as anyone else would see in daylight. He could see Vegeta & Goku's shocked faces, the horror & fear in their eyes & Takoda loved it.

" What's wrong? Aren't you gonna ask me what I find funny?" He smirked. Vegeta looked straight at where he'd fired his attack & could see right through Takoda's chest. Goku could see the whole the attack had left too & started to shake, Takoda knew exactly what was going on in the Saiyans heads. " What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Takoda could feel the fear & almost fed off it, laughing smooth & sinisterly, like oil in a sound. " Oh, that's right.." Takoda lifted a hand & put it right through the hole in his chest. " I'm already dead..." He removed his hand & began to groan, the hole in his chest getting smaller & healing. " & to add to all this..." His chest fully healed & his wings began to flap wildly, trying to whip Vegeta & Goku off their feet. " Being dead & in the living realm makes me a immortal. Everyone knows you can't kill someone who's already dead." In one powerful swoop, a tornado like wind headed Vegeta's & Goku's way, ripping them off their feet & pining them to the first tree they were slammed into.

While Takoda was enjoying torturing the Saiyan before they were killed, Goku felt something press into him in his trouser pocket. He blasted into his Super Saiyan form & used all his energy trying to make some kind of block from the wind so he could look down & see what was poking him.

" You bloodlings just won't give up will you!" Takoda began to get annoyed. Fighting people weaker than you got pretty dull after a while.

" Kakarrot, what are you doing!" Vegeta barked, knowing he wasn't doing anything so it must Goku aggravating the vampire. Goku managed to block the wind enough to free his head so he can get a look at what was in his trouser pocket. At first Goku couldn't make out what it was so he used one hand to delve into it. " Kakarrot! Answer me!" Goku brought out the object & felt his body fill with old power, the power he'd gained while looking for this before.

" Vegeta, It's a Dragonball!...Yemma must have made sure we got one to keep it out of the evil forces hands. " Goku smiled & felt his body take control of the wind forcing him back. " This is where this stops vampire!" He roared as he burst into SS2 & lept away from the tree & head butted full force into Takoda & stopping the wind.

As Takoda struggled to get his footing Goku began knocking him from left to right & then into the air. Goku fired energy attacks through the vampires wings so he couldn't fly & then as Takoda fell back to earth Goku fired a Kamehameha wave into his back. Vegeta watched, knowing that untill he could get enough energy to go SS4 he was pretty useless. He kept an eye on Goku's ki & noticed that Goku was barely maintaining the SS3 form as it was, he nearly died of a heart attack when Goku used the Kamehameha wave.

He watched as Takoda hit the forest floor & was enveloped the thick fog that covered the forest floor.

Goku & Vegeta both felt uneasy as a eire quite seeped into their ears, everything was still, including the forest, like it was gonna attack them itself. Vegeta was about to join Goku in the air when a sudden wind whipped up & Goku came hurtling down to the floor. His body was just like he was asleep but his ki was almost extinguished. Within seconds of this happening , a huge, ground shattering, roar vibrated through the dark sky. The forest seemed to glow a dim red & the ground began to crack apart, Vegeta only just managed to pull Goku away from the ground where he lay as it tried to consume him. He slowly looked up through the gap where Goku, himself & Takoda had all been fighting, what he saw made him paralysed with fear. There, in the darker than night, sky was a huge black dragon, it's skin eaten away, like it had been dug up years after being killed. It's eyes were a glowing shade of red that didn't exist, just the colour enough to paralyse you. It's wings were full of holes yet it seemed to fly with ease. It's tail dragged alone the tree tops, shaking corpses & skelingtons from the shadows & onto the floor. The dragon's breath descended to the tree tops & rotted them away, not making their leaves fall off but more like melting them. As the dragon passed, it's breath joined the fog like mist, covering the floor & made the air so thick that Vegeta could barely breath.

Vegeta began to feel faint, like his energy was just dropping out of him, with the last of his energy he pulled Goku up against the nearest tree , clear of the fog, & then Vegeta blacked out.

" Sire! The last dragonball has been found!" Shin-hang rose from his giant leather chair by the huge fire place in his room & turned to the messenger.

" Then it is time. I will finally get my wish to return all evil to the world so my power will be unmatchable...You can leave." Shin-hang wavered a hand & the messenger bowed meekly & took his leave. Shin-hang turned back to the fire & smirked. 'I get 50 off all power evil forces on this planet posses. Therefore, if I bring more evil forces to this planet I will get more power & be able to take control of other planets. This one is no good to me, someone keeps wiping out any force that arrives & yet they haven't found me... they must rely on sensing evil ki...pathetic. With my new powers I will be unstoppable, I one man army, the deliverer of pain & death...' Shin-hangs eyes were fixed on the flames that danced infront of him. As his thoughts became more focussed & fixed on the idea of his own greed & power the flames began to rage & change colour. 'There is no stopping me. As long as their is an evil thought in the universe I will feed off it & survive because of it.' Shin-hang began to laugh aloud, the kind of laughter you seen in horror movies & made your spine shiver & body tense. The flames turned & dark purple, almost black, leaving the room in a dim purple glow.

'The universe shall be mine!'

Herishema came up to a lake, well it looked more like a swampy marsh but She hadn't seen clean water in a long time. Her stomach rumbled as she sat herself down & took out her katana. 'Maybe I should have gone with Takoda, I could hear everything & it sounds like he had alot of fun... but a freak like him gets alot of pleasure out of the simplest things.' She closed her eyes & began to meditate slightly, a dark blue aura glowing around her. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. 'The bloodlings are still alive!...strange.' Herishema stood up & stabbed her katana into the dank ground beside her. ' A spirit must have interrupted, Takoda never usually leaves a job undone. He couldn't have been killed because only another Cassyan would be able to do that & the bloodlings are far from immortals.' Herishema walked up to the edge of the swamp like lake & crouched, looking into it. 'I'll track him down & have a word after I get something to eat.' She plaunged her hand deep into the thick oozy lake & pulled a fairly huge mutated fish out & flung it over to her katana, getting ready to look for another one.

Goku slowly opened his eyes, his sight blurry & unfocused. He couldn't hear anything but the forest around him & again it was quiet.

" Vegeta?...Vegeta where are you?" Goku struggled away from the tree he was propped up against but as soon as he was clear of it he fell down. His balance was all over the place. ' The dragonball!' Goku ran his fingers over his trouser pocket to check if it was there. His eyes widened & focused & he saw Vegeta laying unconscious a couple of feet away from him. Goku slowly crawled over to Vegeta & shook him with as much might as he could manage. " Vegeta, wake up!" Vegeta groaned irritably, his faced screwed up as he woke up, annoyed.

" What now!" Vegeta sat up & rubbed his eyes.

" It's gone!"  
" What's gone?"  
"The dragonball! The vampire took it, it's gone!" Vegeta snapped his head round to face Goku, his eyes fierce with rage.

" What! How did he get it!" Goku felt his balance return & stood up, his face fearful & concerned.

" He must have took it when we were fighting." Vegeta began to crawl around on his hands & knees & patting the ground, looking for something.

" But the vampires dead, it must be around here under the mist somewhere around here."

Goku joined Vegeta in looking for the dragonball but after a couple of minutes all home was diminished. Vegeta sat back on his heals & sighed, wiping a hand down his face. Goku stood up & began to pace up & down the little clearing.

" What do we do now! We've lost the dragonball & that means that whoever's after them has go the upper hand on us." Goku's voice was full of distress. " Yemma trusted us & we've failed."  
" I think you've forgotten what exactly we were sent here for." Vegeta interrupted Goku's trail of thought, his voice stern. Goku watched as Vegeta stood up & dusted himself down. " We were sent here to find out what was going on in this realm & to deal with it. We were not sent to hog one dragonball, I tried that tactic against Frieza namek, believe me, it's not a smart tactic. We're better off without it."  
"How are we better off! Whoever's after the dragonballs are obviously after a wish & being a evil force that wants them...it's not a good thing!" Vegeta growled & stood right in front of Goku, staring right into his eyes.

" Have you learned nothing! We may have lost but the vampires have made a vital error. Saiyans learn from their mistakes & become stronger after every battle. The vampires, or Cassyans as they like to be called, have shown us what they can do. We know that they can fly, they have no ki, they're immortal & that they have strength of wind with their wings." Vegeta smirked & walked away from Goku. " & what do they know about us?" Goku smiled weakly.

" They know we can go Super Saiyan, we can fire energy attacks &...that's it"

" Exactly! That vampire didn't encounter your SS3 form or our SS4 forms & therefore has missed out on vital information. No when we find whatever crack these things are crawling out of we know what we'll be up against & they won't have a clue." Vegeta rubbed his neck. " We just have to keep our blood to ourselves." Goku smacked his fists together & smirked.

" You're right, lets get going." Goku disappeared into the shadows of the forest, swiftly followed by Vegeta.

"Sire, the elite Takoda is here with your dragonball." Takoda boasted, down on one knee & holding out the dragonball. The room lit up with tinted yellow fire light. Shin-hangs figure was outlined as he walked over to Takoda & took the dragonball.

" You serve me well, I shall see you are greatly rewarded for this. Name what you want & you shall receive it." Takoda rose, smiling & looking straight at Shin-hang.

" I want Herishema." Shin-hang took his eyes off the dragonball & slowly drifted them to meet Takoda's.

" Why her? She's dis-respectable, untrusting & unpredictable. Belive me, I know." Takoda frowned & slowly crossed his arms across his chest.

" How? Have you tried to take her?" Shin-hang muttered a short laugh.

" No, I would never try that, she's too wild. Let's just say..." He began to walked back to the fire place. "... we're related. Now if you don't mind, I have a dragon to summon." Shin-hang stopped half way into the room & placed the dragonball down on the floor & pulling the rest telekinetically from the mantle of the fireplace & resting them all together at his feet. Takoda watched keenly, he didn't intend to leave untill Shin-hang answered him his question.

Shin-hang revealed his wings, stretching them before leaving them arched, looking like he was ready to take off at any moment.

" By your name I call you forth, Shenron arise!" The room began to rumble & shake apart.

" Sire do you think it's wise to release it in here!" Takoda yelled over the rumbling, dodging the falling debree.

" I don't care what happens, as long as I get my wish." Shin-hang answered calmly, not caring if Takoda heard, just focusing on the dragonballs as they glowed. Suddenly a huge stream of light shot out of the dragonballs, piercing the roof & causing it to crumble away as the room shook. Shin-hang still remained unfazed but Takoda forced out his own wings & used them as a canopy & shelter.

The rumbling died down & Shenron appeared, growling & blowing smoke from his nose. Shin-hang simply smiled, eyes narrowing in anticipation.

" You have awakened me from my eternal slumber...name your wish & then leave me to my slumber." He growled.

" Of course...My dear Shenron, I wish for you to place every being in Hades on this planet."

" That may take some time." Shenron growled. Shin-hang nodded & crossed his arms.

" I'm willing to wait." He replied. Takoda stood crepted towards the door of the room, smiling slyly. 'Where as, my dear friend, I'm not willing to wait any longer. I'll take you silence as a yes...Herishema will be mine.' He flew down the corridor at top speed.

Herishema was finally full & now thirsty, she'd began to track down the Saiyans that had fought off Takoda. She was intrigued to find out what had had enough force to do such a task. Herishema leapt from side to side, weaving in & out of the trees, her sensitive hearing & eyesight making it easy to travel at her speed without having to think what was in front of her or what way to go. She slowed her movements down do a creep, like a panther. She watched the Saiyans as they walked, not daring to go Super Saiyan incase they attracted another vampire. They were completely blind to what was going on around them. 'How delicious.' Herishema smiled, her lips quivering. She got ahead of them & stood there watching them, smiling & waiting for them to 'bump' into her.

Vegeta was beginning to get annoyed. " There's no sign of the vampires & I swear we've passed this tree before!" He snarled, side fisting the tree as he passed it. Goku just rolled his eyes & sighed.

" Vegeta there's nothing we can do about it. There's no map of this place & even king Yemma himself doesn't know much out this place. You'll just have to try & keep calm." He half whispered.  
" Keep calm! Keep calm! There's very little we can do in this place but keep walking. If we raise our power we'll get attacked, just the fact we have ki is getting us attacked, the forest itself is unnerving & you want me to keep CALM!" Vegeta was on the brink of yelling out loud, his voice struggling to keep to a whisper.

" Vegeta, just..." Goku was interrupted by a bird like screech.

The screech echoed through out the forest, making giant ravens take startled flight. Vegeta & Goku hid behind trees as they located the shriek, it was literally coming from right beside them. Vegeta fired a weak energy attack towards the source off the sound as it dispersed two figures were outlined, one attacking the other. The Saiyans got closer & watched as the one being attacked threw the taller one over it's back & drawn its katana, pressing it into the others neck.

" What do you want Takoda!" A female voice snarled, coming from the one pressing the sword down on Takoda's neck, stamping a foot down on his chest.

" I don't think you'd welcome my answer." Takoda smiled, his breath cut short by The second figure forcing her foot down on his chest.

" That voice!" Goku thought aloud, suddenly he realised something. "Vegeta, that's the guy who took the dragonball!" Vegeta heard this & frowned, looking at the outline of the male figure.

Takoda wiggled about under the girls pin, struggling to breath.

" But seeing as you insist..." He wheezed. " I'm after you. To get you away from that stupid quest for the Measa Busu talisment & to concentrate on more important issues."

" Like what!" The girl snarled, placing both hand the on the katana handle & pressing harder. Despite all this Takoda began to laugh.

" You won't kill me Herishema, you wouldn't dare enrage Shin-hang's wrath by killing his most elite."

" It'd be better than you ratting on me! Now answer me!" The katana began to pierce the skin of Takoda's neck. Takoda finally realised he was running out of choices. He smiled & raised a hand & lightly gripped the katana blade, pushing out of his neck but keeping it aimed at him to keep Herishema pleased.

" Shin-hang thinks it's time you returned to the city...start a family." Herishema's eyes narrowed unmercifully, she didn't notice Takoda get a firmer hold of the katana. "& guess who's here to pick you up." He laughed, he knocked the katana away from his neck as Herishema forced downwards on it. He leapt to his feet & darted around, behind Herishema. He wrapped a muscled arm around her neck, ready to break it. "I think you'll find you have little choice in the matter, so give up now!" He snarled.

" I will not let you tie me down!" Herishema barked, struggling about slightly, ajusting her hold on her katana.

" Oh believe me Herishema, the only place you'll be tied down to is my bed if you don't co-operate!"

"NEVER!" Herishema screamed, plunging her Katana into Takoda, making him release her. She span round & kicked him into the tree Goku hid behind. Goku sprinted to join Vegeta behind the tree he hid behind. Herishema gathered a huge energy sphere in one hand. " You hear me Takoda!" She snarled, throwing her katana aside & walking up to Takoda as he leaned against the tree, hand over the clean cut hole The katana had left in his chest. Herishema stopped at Takoda's feet & resting one hand on her hip.

" I am no one's, Takoda, & even when I'm killed & down in Hades I will still never even touch you." She smiled sinisterly & raised the sphere from her side. " Now be gone!" She yelled as she forced the sphere into Takoda's face & watching as it exploded fiercely & completely engulfed his face. Herishema didn't wait to see the headless corpse. She just calmly walked back to pick her katana up, turning to the corpse & sliding the katana back in its case, it chimed as it finished sliding into the case & at the same time Takoda's corpse collapsed to the floor. Herishema eyed the corpse & frowned in disgust. "What a mess." She half smiled, taking her hand away from the katana in it's sash. She gathered a different kind of sphere in her hand, like a giant ball of fire. " Even headless Takoda's an ugly bastard" She fired the fire sphere at the corpse & watched as it cremated the remains. Then beginning to walk away as the fire eventually dulled down.

Vegeta could feel his heart in his mouth. Goku was literally paralysed with fear at seeing such a power from a female.

" She's incredible!" Vegeta whispered, staring at Herishema as the fire light glowed & shown every detail of her body in the delicate light.

" She's ..She's something else." Goku stuttered, also enfixed on the vampireress. "She's.."

"-She's not a bad looker." A third voice joined in from behind the two. Vegeta completely froze, recognising the voice & dreading the persons feeling towards him. Goku span round to see the out line of a tall person in the shadows, he had no idea who it was. He stepped away from behind the tree & stood ready for battle. The person had no ki –'Could be a vampire.' Vegeta just stayed by the tree, not daring to look & see who the person was, feeling he already knew & dreaded it. Goku stared at the mountainous figure, wild hair appearing as Goku's eyes focused with the darkness ahead of him, masking the figure.

"Come into the light." Goku calmly ordered. The figure took a few steps forward & as soon as his face appeared in the dim light Goku struggled to keep alright. The man smirked, his eyes staring right back at Goku.

"Hello brother."

" You're wish has been granted. I shall take my leave." Shenron boomed, beginning to glow in a blinding golden light before disappearing back into the dragonballs & the dragonballs disappearing into smoke.

" Yes!" Shin-hang roared, his muscles bulging & the remainder of the room being swept away by the wind created by his wings. " This is it! This is the power I need to take this planet out! Nothing can stop me now!" Shin-hang began to laugh insanely, his wings ripping the surrounding ground up & scattering it around for miles. " I have no equal in the galaxy!"

"Raditz!" Goku resumed his fighting stance, not wanting to fight but if that was what Raditz was looking for than Goku could be persuaded to change his mind. Vegeta sighed, watching Herishema completely disappear into the shadows & turned around to face his old partner from the planet trade. " What do you want! " Goku snarled.

" Hey, chill!" Raditz raised his hands & smiled. " I don't even know what I'm doing here." Raditz was in the armour he'd been killed in, his old bronze Saiyan armour & scouter.

" Stop lying! It's not every day someone escapes from Hades." Vegeta snorted.

Raditz turned to Vegeta & snarled.

" Listen, princy boy, I'm not lying. I was actually in the middle of training & then, just like teleportation, I appeared here." Raditz lifted one hand to his ear & took his scouter off, sliding it into a pocket in the inside of his armour, his face like he was about to get to business. " & quite frankly, if you're here, Vegeta, I'd prefer to be in Hades." Raditz growled, his voice heating with anger. " Coz I think you know that I have something to say to you; sending me to this miserable planet to fight a Saiyan of 3rd class,-my own brother-& a stupid namek. You sent me to fight with a ki restrictor on."

" What!" Goku frowned. " A ki restrictor? You weren't wearing a ki restrictor!" Raditz didn't even look at Goku, he simply tapped the silver band on his left arm.

" You left my power so low that I couldn't even fight off Kakarrot when his power level was 360... Do you know how embarrassed when I had to tell father about all this!." Vegeta could barely look at Raditz, Raditz's eyes cruel & piercing. " Let me guess Vegeta, you found it fun at the time! You were test running the ki restrictor or you just didn't like me?" Raditz's voice was erupting with rage. " Stop me when I get it right!" He disappeared & reappeared in front of Vegeta, lifting him & pinning him against the tree by his neck with one hand & an huge energy sphere appearing with little effort in his other.

" It's all in the past Raditz! What do you want from me!" Vegeta gagged for air.

" I could rip the shit out of you & make you do what ever I want for eternity... but I tell you what..." The energy sphere disappeared & his hand fell to his side. " ... There'd be no point in fighting you because I'd win hands down-& before you lecture me about you're SS4 technique let me tell you this now. I can go SS, SS2, SS3, SS4 & not forgetting.." Raditz unwrapped his tail & brought it round for Vegeta to see. " I can still go Ouzaru,. I can do everything you can do &.." His eyes narrowed to a sharp point. "…not to mention that in Hades there is no night. I've been training continuously, non stop..." He sighed happily & a cheeky smirk curved on his lips. "...so I tell you what, now you know not to get on my bad side... I'd settle for a apology." Goku fell over, stunned, he expected Raditz to want a fight.

" Fine then.." Vegeta sighed & swallowed his pride. He honestly felt guilty for his little prank on Raditz, he could only guess that Nappa had boasted the prank to the rest of the Saiyans in hades. "... I'm sorry Raditz. I didn't mean for the ki restrictor to help kill you...I'm truly sorry." Raditz let Vegeta go & yawned.

"Apology accepted, I don't think I have anything else to hold against you..." He yawned again, revealing his sharp white canniness. " I think those years of not sleeping are catching up with me." He smiled.

Herishema froze in her tracks. She scanned her eyes over the surrounding area without moving her head. Something was out there & Herishema was pretty sure she knew what. She slowly pulled out her katana & held it ready, advancing slowly through the forest. A high pitched scream sounded & Herishema closed her eyes. It was a spirit & the only way to kill one of them was without actually touching.

Contact of any kind, whether by touch or even through a soulless object like a sword, would allow the spirit to such the energy & spirit right from you, before leaving you for dead. They came in many shapes & forms but in all cases they could speak or even see in most cases, they trapped down their prey by smell, ki or energy. Spirits usually roamed the tree tops of the forest, ready for anyone stupid enough the pierce the tree tops, but Herishema had found a rare one that could see & dared to cross the Cassyans & risk death.

Herishema listened out for the spirits movements. Her hearing was incredibly sensitive & when she focused she could monitor creatures rate of movement by the second. Her reflexes were perfected, so she could time her attacks & defensive moves to a fine art.

She listened carefully & realised that the creature was waiting for her too move first. It seemed it's eyesight wasn't that good & he could only tell where she was by her movements & sound, her scent didn't give away much. If she didn't move soon, it _would_ attack, just out of pure hunger of mind. 'Spirits are such predictable creatures.' Herishema smiled, tightening her grip of the katana in one hand & bringing the other down by her side. The creature was right beside her, on the right. Herishema began to count down, as if she knew when the creature would attack like it had done it for the last 100 years of her immortal life. '1..2..3...4 & 5." The creature howled & made to charge for her & at the same time Herishema threw the katana, like a javelin, into the creatures chest. She heard the spirit howl in pain. Herishema simply took 2 steps to her left & counted to 5 again, on the count of five the creature fell dead at her feet, the katana being forced up & through the creature entirely.

Herishema used her telekinetic powers to lift the sword from the beasts corpse.

' My katana's getting too much action today. I need to get on with looking for the talisment of Measa Busu...' She smiled evilly as she slid the katana in it's sash once more & began to sprint in & out of the trees once more. ' ...if I'm ever gonna avenge my fathers death.'

"Erm...Raditz?" Goku barely spoke, dreading what Raditz's reaction would be to what he had to say. Raditz just grunted & turned to his younger brother. " About me helping Picollo kill you, I.."  
" Forget about it." Raditz calmly said his face not even flinching.

" What did you say!" Goku was stunned. Raditz simply smiled.

" I'm not in much of a bad mood today so I'd take advantage of my good mood if I were you. I may get my own back some day but not today." Goku was pretty impressed by Raditz coolness with the whole situation.

" Then how come you had a go at me!" Vegeta shrieked.

"I had to get something off my chest. I feel much better now I have."

" Will you be sticking around or are you gonna be making the best of your new life?" Goku asked out of pure curiosity, he was even more surprised at Raditz when Raditz began to laugh.

" You seem to forget that I don't have much to do on this planet. I couldn't go anywhere if I wanted to anyway, it's not every day an earthling has a tail, is about 7ft tall & has hair like mine." Goku got the point & smiled.

" Then you can make yourself useful & help us out." Vegeta tried to not make it sound like an order.

" I think I will."

" Then let's get going." Goku began to sprint but was jerked by the neck of his top by Raditz.

" Can I just ask one question?...why not fly over this place? This place looks pretty dense & maze like." Vegeta answered before Goku could try.

" Last time Goku was in the air he got drained & some weird dragon like creature appeared."

" So that's what happened!" Goku said aloud.

" Alright then, we travel by land. It was just a thought." All 3 of the Saiyans headed off into the forest.

2 days past & Herishema hadn't rested on her quest for the talisment. Goku, Vegeta & Raditz had rested & took it in turns to guard as the other two slept. Raditz had been doing most the sleeping & most times had to forced to wake up so the others could sleep.

'Right, The tomb of Measa Busu shouldn't be too far now.' Herishema told herself, trying to keep the momentum up. She slowed down to a walk & looked in the gaps in between the trees as she walked past. 'Once I have this talisment I will have so much physcic ability that I will be able to delve in peoples mind & see for myself whether they killed my father or not. I will be able live the rest of eternity in peace & quiet. Just the thought of killing someone would destroy them...I can't wait.'

Suddenly Herishema caught the scent of something tantalising. She closed her eyes & inhaled every last piece of it, savouring every piece. Her eyes snapped open, pupils as red as blood. 'Bloodlings.' She smirked evilly & turned around in the direction she guessed the bloodlings were. 'Just what I need.' She shot off in the direction of the slumbering Saiyans.

Back with the Saiyans, Raditz kept a weary watch, half asleep, sitting on a tree stump. His tail was unwrapped & monitoring the vibrations in the air. He kept himself awake by hitting himself hard in the stomach every time he yawned. Vegeta & Goku slept at the stumps of oppersite trees. Raditz listened out for the slightest odd sound. He was so alert, despite his body trying to sleep on him, that he almost killed Goku when he suddenly began to snore. Raditz had to gag Goku with the neck of his blue vest so his snoring wouldn't give them away.

Raditz concentrated on the area around him & began to pick up light padding of feet. He snapped up to his feet & reached inside his armour to get his scouter, careful to keep quiet. Suddenly Vegeta began to snore & Raditz had to kick his side to make him roll over & stop. He looked through the scouter as it cut through the darkness like a infer-red lense. 'Ok, there something out there & you don't know what it is. How are you gonna deal with it?' Raditz gave himself a little pep talk to keep his nerves down, looking in all directions for what had made the noise. Then suddenly he stopped in his tracks. 'Hold on a minute...I can't sense anyones ki so no one's out there...Duh!' Raditz sat back down. 'Jeez! I'm too jumpy tonight.'

Raditz switched the infer-red mode on the scouter off & as soon as he did he felt something pound into him & send him flying. He felt his back get slammed against a tree & then realised something was attacking him, again with no ki. As Raditz wrestled with what ever was attacking him Vegeta managed to wake.

" What the Hades is going on!" He croaked rubbing the back of his head.

" A little help please!" Raditz barked. Vegeta located Raditz & watched, eyes wide, as he saw the vampiress attacking Raditz. He watched as the vampiress grabbed Raditz arm as they wrestled & dug her claw like nails into his skin, making him bleed instantly. " VEGETA!" Raditz howled, snapping Vegeta out of his trance. Vegeta scrambled over & grabbed the vampiress, flinging her aside. Raditz looked at his arm & at the gushing wound. " Little bitch!" He cursed, looking around for the attacker.

Raditz switched the infer-red mode on & began scanning the area for the vampiress.

" No point looking Raditz, if she's anything like that guy she attacked earlier she'll be around." Vegeta quietened to a whisper. " She can see us."

" Then lets make sure we can see her." Before Raditz finished he'd exploded into SS2 & lit up the surrounding area. All this going on while Goku peacefully sleeped, completely unaware of what was going on just a couple of feet away.

" Not a bad idea." Vegeta joined in with Raditz & the two stood ready to fight.

Herishema stood far enough to not be hit by the Saiyan light. 'They're strong...no wonder Takoda couldn't kill them.' Herishema silently pulled out the katana. 'Lets see how fast their reflexes are.' She hurled the katana right at Vegeta but he dodges just in time. While the two looked at the katana, wondering where it'd come from, Herishema tried another attack. She leaped at Vegeta & was just about to kick him when she felt someone grab her & lift her into the air. This guy must have been as tall as Takoda, she was clear of the ground.

Raditz adjusted his hold so he held her arms to her side. Vegeta walked away & retrieve Herishema's katana from a tree, he examined the blade.

" What should we do with her." Raditz asked, voice gruff & dominant. Vegeta handled the blade a bit, swiping it through the air & listening as it chimed, almost making the air sing as it cut through it.

"She's going to show us where the dragonballs are. Show us where the rest of her people are...What do you say to that vampiress?" Raditz gave the female a squeeze, prompting her to talk.

" Never." She simply answered. Raditz growled, eyeing the wound she'd caused.

" Well then you have a choice, tell us or die." Vegeta snarled, drifting a finger over the katanas blade & looking at the needle thin clean cut on his finger. Herishema caught the scent of blood & it drove her mad, wild impulses flowing through her veins.

" Only the damned enter this forest. If you want me to track down the rest of my kind you must be looking for a most grisly death." She wriggled restlessly in Raditz's grip.  
" We have a job to do. Now tell me your answer, yes or no."

" Your job is nothing to do with me. I have my own quest to follow & I will not be delayed further."  
" Yes or no!" Vegeta barked, forcing the katana into the ground & walking up to Herishema.

" Tell me why you want to get them so badly & I may consider you quest."

" We are looking to destroy the one who has summoned the dragonballs, maybe the leader of your kind. That or we may be forced to destroy all of your kind, starting with you." Vegeta's voice was intense & stern, he looked straight into Herishema's eyes.

" You can't." She smiled, finally keeping still in Raditz's grasp.

" Why not?"  
" You can't kill a Cassyan. Only one Cassyan can kill another, to everyone else on this planet we are immortal."

" What!" Raditz dropped Herishema & growled. She walked over & pulled her katana out of the ground, placing it back in its sash.

" You may as well go back to what ever crap hole you creeped out of because your quest has already been lost." Herishema couldn't help but smile at the others despair.

" That's not gonna happen. We came from the other world.."  
" & Hades." Raditz added.

"...we aren't allowed back until our quest is completed."  
" Then appreciate your new lives & take them somewhere else before you swiftly loose them." Herishema began to walk off. Raditz picked the sleeping Goku up & slung him over his shoulder as he & Vegeta followed the vampire.

" What makes your quest so important that you won't even point us in the direction of the rest of the vampires!" Vegeta quizzed, closely following Herishema.

" Listen, I know you don't trust me & I don't trust you, lets keep it that way." Herishema pointed to Vegeta's left. "That should be the direction to the lost city of Cassyans, though I doubt you'd make it there past the spirits, rogue Cassyans & through this maze like forest...now leave me be." Vegeta smirked.

" No. You have to return the city some time & so I'm staying till you show us."

" Look..." Herishema span round & stopped in her tracks. " I'm an immortal, around 175 years old. I could avoid that city for the next 500 years if I wanted to. Infact I may just do that just to make your life more agonising."

" I could life to up to another 40 to 50 years. Me & my companions are Saiyans, we're not of this planet & we easily live up to around the twice as much as an earthling can." Vegeta almost seemed to boast the fact. He didn't take Herishema's coldness to heart because coming from a planet of strict bastards & growing up in a army he'd learnt that it was just an exterior & could be worked away at with time.  
" I could tell you lot were different from the scent of your blood….Still doesn't make you an immortal." Herishema muttered looking at Raditz & then continuing on her trek.

" Look, whatever your name is, I don't intend to do anything irrational to you, I'd just appreciate it if it you could take us to the city."

" I _may_ go there after I've completed my quest, but until then I'm keeping clear of the place."

" Fine with me, I can wait." Vegeta dropped behind & smiled to himself. 'A little psychology never hurt anyone.'

Herishema frowned to her herself. 'Hold on a minute, a couple of minutes ago I wasn't doing anything for those 3 & now I'm letting them follow me. I hope other Cassyans don't see me with the bloodlings...how embarrassing! How did that guy do that!' Herishema got to another swampy stream & lept over it before catching something in her eye...another spirit-just ahead. 'these bloodling are gonna be alot of trouble.' Herishema sighed & drawn her katana, not in the mood for the waiting game, she was too annoyed & confused, she threw the katana into the shadows & continued walking as the corpse collapsed. She pulled the katana out as she walked past & continued walking.

Raditz wavered the tip of his tail against Goku's nose, moving it clear as Goku woke with a sneeze.

" Glad to see you've decided to join us." Raditz lowered Goku to the ground & wrapped his tail around his waist. Goku walked along side Raditz, a little unbalanced at first.

" Why, what did I miss?" Goku hadn't a clue.

" Oh great Yemma." Raditz groaned & began telling Goku why they were following a vampire.

Days past-not that anyone could tell. The Saiyans tended to rest every 36 hours & when they rested it annoyed Herishema that they seemed to trust her, knowing that she would hurt them while they slept. It annoyed her even more when she didn't feel like killing them.

As the Saiyans slept round a dim campfire Herishema hung upside-down in a nearby tree. She studied the Saiyans with interest & tried to figure out why she wouldn't hurt them. Never, over her 175 years of living in the forest, had she felt so dim & calm around bloodlings. She growled at herself in irritation & closed her eyes, hoping she'd stop confusing herself over the Saiyans.

When Herishema next opened her eyes she saw Raditz awake & looking around for something, she didn't bother over it & closed her eyes again, returning to her meditation like state. After about 5 minutes she heard someone knock at the tree she hung in & she opened her eyes once more to see Raditz looking straight up at her. Herishema just snarled & closed her eyes again, not looking for a conversation, fearing she'd get reminded just how much she had changed to herself

" What's wrong? In another solitary mood?" Raditz asked Herishema, smiling.

Herishema opened one eye a crack to see Raditz landing on a nearby branch of the tree.

" What do you want!" She barked, forcing her eyes shut.

" I was wondering...this quest of yours, what is it exactly?"

" It's to find the talisment of Measa Busu now leave me in peace so I can meditate." She snapped. Raditz wasn't took back by this rudeness one bit.

" & let me guess, it's to do with gaining more power." He said dryly. Herishema's eyes snapped wide open & she stared straight into Raditz's eyes, her eyes narrow & piercing.

" How would you know?" Raditz smirked & crossed his arms over his chest.

" You don't seem too different from my kind & that's all we done in our spare time. We'd train relentlessly to get stronger...even when there's no point... like I did in Hades." Raditz blushed a little as he finally realised how desperate for power he & the rest of his race sounded. Herishema closed her eyes again.

" The talisment of Measa Busu _is_ a talisment of power but I don't intend to tell you what I need it for so don't bother asking!" Herishema warned in advance. Raditz just unwrapped his tail from around his waist & let it thud against the thick tree branch.

" Then let me ask you one more question... What's your actual name? You never told us." Herishema snarled & brought out her wings.

" My name is Herishema, means solitary one." She began to wrap he wings around herself in a little dome, blocking Raditz out, but Raditz didn't stop there.

" That's a bit of a mouthful...what about a nickname like...Shema or Rishe ... no?.. Ok... well I'm Raditz." Raditz could see he wasn't getting anywhere. He looked down at the campfire below & watched as Goku & Vegeta began to stir. " We'll be setting off soon so I wouldn't get too comfortable on your little branch there." Raditz leapt off the branch & down to the others.

Goku woke up & in no time flat began complaining of being hungry, Vegeta just hit him across the face before seeing Raditz walk into the campfire light. Herishema swung round on the branch so she was upright. She listened as the Saiyans grumbled at each other as she leapt from branch to branch.

" Kakarrot, you've managed to go for about 4 or 5...ok, I don't know how many days we've been alive, but you've managed to go that whole time without eating so why start now!" Vegeta groaned, cracking his neck from side to side.

" I suppose I forgot about food." Goku's stomach growled again. " But now I'm starving! I don't even think I've got enough energy to go super Saiyan!" Goku winced & crouched down hands over his stomach.

" You're pathetic!" Vegeta put out the fire & began to look around for Herishema.

Goku sulkily slammed his fists down on the floor with a mighty thud, making the mist part slightly & the floor groan & creak.

Raditz & Vegeta froze & looked at the ground below Goku. Goku just sat cross legged on the floor, looking at the mist as it rolled back in around him. He then looked at the other Saiyans faces & wondered why they were suddenly all tense.

" What's wr.."  
"Shush!" Vegeta shot a hand out. " Listen.." He whispered. Goku looked around, wondering what he had to listen out for. He went to stand up but froze himself when he heard a huge creak coming from right beneath where he sat.

" Kakarrot move!" Raditz barked but it was too late. The floor began to tremble right below the Saiyans feet before caving in entirely.

As the dust settled & the mist returned, Goku slowly sat himself up, groaning as he rubbed his head.

" What just happened?" He groaned, slowly & steadily getting to his feet. He felt a wind force itself against his back. He looked around to see Herishema hovering in the air, her wings forcing the mist to part on the ground below her. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area, as if looking for something. Goku could barely see Herishema let alone his surroundings, but something told him that this was no normal cave they'd fell into. (he'd already forgot about food again.)

" Where are we?" He asked her. Herishema didn't even look at him, she just continued looking around.

" Light up & you'll see." She simply answered.

" Can do." Goku burst into his Super Saiyan form & saw that he was in some kind of medieval room. The walls make off grey bricked stone slabs & one or two cobweb covered candle holders by a altar looking platform. He also saw Vegeta, unconscious & lying face down, a couple of feet away from Raditz, who was unconscious & head against a wall. " Where's a senzu when I need one." Goku muttered to himself before walking over to tend to Vegeta.

" The tomb of Measa Busu..." Herishema awed. She hovered to the ground & made her way over to the altar, ignoring the others. " That means the talisment must be near...finally! I can revenge my father's death!" Herishema smirked as she made her way onto the altar & began to look around. She pulled the cloth off table like surface, releasing a huge cloud of dust & forcing it away with the winds of her wings.

Once the dust had gone Herishema instantly realised what the surface was & it certainly was not a table, it was a stone coffin. " A tomb! But Measa Busu's soul was meant to be in the talisment!" Herishema whispered to herself . She whipped off some remaining dust & saw something wrote in Cassyan. " Ah, this should tell me." Herishema set to work translating the passage.

"For Yemma's sake Kakarrot!" Vegeta barked as Goku helped him sit up. Goku just ignored his comment & headed over to Raditz. As the light of Goku's SS aura dimmed Vegeta burst into SS himself, looking around & seeing Herishema on the altar. 'Oh, what now!' He got up & dusted himself down. 'At least no vampires or weird dragon like creatures can get us down here.' He began to head over to Herishema but stopped halfway when he realised how transfixed she was on the stone tomb.

Raditz angrily flung Goku into the wall oppersite him.

" You & your food! I thought the rumours weren't true. Even people in Hades know about you & your food." Raditz stood up & brought out his scouter, scanning the area. Goku went out like a light, hiding his embarrassed face in the darkness. Raditz felt a spider crawl down his arm & took it in his fingers, squashing it & growling. " Oh great! & now I have cobwebs in my hair!"

Herishema finished translating the passage & was a little puzzled. She re-read the passage to make sure she got the location of the talisment. However there was a part of the passage that she couldn't understand, like it was alien. As she desperately tried to translate it, the surface of the tomb was lit by- at first. dull, candle like light, then bright, clear, light.

" What does it say?" She looked up & saw Vegeta looking at the passage himself.

" I understand most of it, but the bottom part is in a different dialect."

" Well read it out then." Vegeta prompted. Herishema didn't think it any of Vegeta's business, but she read it aloud anyway, hoping a little that Vegeta might get the idea where the talisment may be.

" '_Here lies the great & mighty Measa Busu, Cassyan master & sensei. Since his birth Measa Busu had incredible power. He lived his life respected & feared by most. Measa Busu decided to forfeit life on the account that his immortal life became too simple & taskless. His power was deliberately locked in a talisment ready for the use of only a fellow Cassyan. If this tomb or talisment is disturbed by non Cassyan company may a curse drain them of their souls & them of their emotions.'_

...& that's it." Herishema turned away from the passage & slammed her fist into the side of the tomb. "That's just it! 100 years searching & for what! A useless obituary of someone's sensei!" She sat down & leaned against the tomb side.

" Sorry father, I won't be able to seek justice over your loss." She murmured to herself, crossing her legs. Vegeta walked around & stood in her place, looking at the passage himself.

" Raditz, come here." Vegeta ordered, not bothering to look for him in the darkness that cloaked them all. Raditz lit up in the darkness & made his way over.  
" Does this dialect seem familiar to you?" Vegeta watched as Raditz came over & took a good look at the passage, wiping away odd patches of dust over the passage.

" It's been ages since I've seen this dialect used."

" Can you translate it?" Vegeta hadn't read the type of text for years yet Raditz had read the text regularly on his scouter.

" I'll give it a go."

Herishema over heard the conversation with intrigue. She got to her feet & watched as Raditz pressed a button on his scouter & watched as it picked up the text & began to filter out dirt & dust & come up with a readable text.

" Here we go... it says; ' _The talisment is locked in deep secrecy. As Measa Busu lived his life mastering his powers, so he shall forever...' ..._Ah." Raditz bit his bottom lip. He turned to Herishema & tightened his tail around his waist. " Do you really need that talisment?" Herishema frowned & flapped her wings a little before absorbing them back into her back.

" Yes... why?" Vegeta also looked confused by Raditz's actions.

" Well, it says, ' _he shall forever rest with his powers.'-_The talisment's still with him.." Raditz looked down at the stone coffin. " I can place a fair bet he's still wearing it round his shrivelled, decomposing neck!….. or attached to him somewhere!"

Raditz switched his scouter off & put it back inside his armour while taking a step back.

" Well? You guys are strong, bust the coffin open." Herishema prompted the Saiyans, eyes fixed on the tomb.

" You red the passage, it said that any non Cassyan that disturbs the tomb will be cursed." Vegeta backed down.

" Vegeta! Are you actually scared by that!" Goku shrieked from the darkness. Vegeta scowled & swiftly dropped out of his SS state, disappearing in the cloaking darkness, walking off the altar & away from Raditz & Herishema. Herishema turned to Raditz but he began backing down to, babbling on & on till Herishema told him to shut up. Also, the sound of Goku getting battered in the background gave Raditz an excuse to go & separate them.

" This is for you father." Herishema stood herself at the side of the coffin, cracking her fists. As the Saiyans scrapped in the darkness Herishema summoned a dark purple energy sphere in one hand. She began muttering something on her native tongue, eyes closed & focussing as the energy sphere grew. In one deafening shriek, she slammed the sphere down into the lid of the stone coffin. Instantly the coffin shattered & its debree showered every where, breaking the scrapping Saiyans up successfully.

As sudden as the explosion had took place a wind swept the dust up. But it wasn't like the usual wind that Herishema had caused when using her wings, this was a tornado force wind, it swept the Saiyans up & forced them against the walls.

" What is this!" Vegeta yelled over the howl of the wind. He burst into SS 2 in a effort to get away from the wall.

" Herishema, what's going on!" Raditz burst straight into SS3 ( no his hair didn't grow anymore.) He forced himself away from the wall only to have his body smacked back into it when his muscles gave out. " Herishema!" The wind began to die down & a sinister sound seeped into the 3 Saiyans ears, an evil laughter that was harsh yet soft on the ears. " Herishema?" A wild haired figure walked into the light of the Saiyan auras.

" That isn't Herishema!" Goku whimpered, eyes wide. " It can't be."  
" Oh but it is!" She laughed, walking over to stand so everyone could see her. Her wings were huge & arched over her. The tips of her black hair glowed red, tied in dreadlocks, wavering limply in a physcic wind like appearance. She was suited in a black worn leather suit with dark red gloves & thick black boots, all covered in a worn blue velvet cape. " This is my transformed state! The power of Measa Busu is finally mine!" She roared, raising her hands & returning the wind.

" I don't care what power you have! We kept our end of the deal, now you keep yours!" Vegeta barked over the wind. Herishema dropped the wind & turned & stared straight into his eyes. He felt as if she was slowly cutting into his soul. He slowly began to feel his mind weakening as Herishema searched his mind. Before he completely filled with fear he had one last thing to say. " You wouldn't have got this power if Raditz hadn't translated that last part... you owe us." Herishema released them from their hold against the wall, dropping them to the floor.

" You merely paid me back for not killing you 3. Now we owe each other nothing." Her power ripped up around her, Herishema's wings stretched outwards, contacting the sides of the tomb & smashing through the walls. " Now if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to." The walls began to crumble & the roof of the tomb began to collapse.

In one powerful yet seemingly effortless swoop of her wings, Herishema shot into the sky leaving the Saiyans to get buried under the rubble.

As debree from the roof began to fall The Saiyans did their best to dodge & destroy the biggest pieces.

" Ok Vegeta, what now?" Goku asked, blasting one huge piece into dust & flying out into the clearing above the tomb. He watched as Vegeta, then Raditz, appeared.

" We're gonna follow that vampire." Vegeta instructed, looking around for any trace of Herishema.

" Her name is Herishema by the way." Raditz said flatly, giving his head a good shake & clearing odd bits of debree out of his hair. " & we'll never trace her in this darkness, plus she has no ki that that makes her practically impossible to track." He sighed, clearing the last pieces out of the front of his hair with his fingers. Vegeta looked a little dumb struck.

" Raditz...the scouter has a energy tracing mode!" Goku didn't have a clue what the others were talking about.

" Oh yeh." Raditz remembered with a bang. He pulled the scouter out & instantly set to work. Goku just looked up in the sky, he rose up so his head was just over the canopy of trees. ( he didn't want that spirit draining incident to happen again anytime soon.) He looked around & saw a dim light on the horizon of Kekodo valleys forest. His back to the moon glowing behind him.

" I can't find a trace of her energy." Goku heard Raditz inform him & Vegeta.

While Vegeta & Raditz began to argue whether Raditz was doing it right, Goku closed his eyes & tried to figure whether the light was energy.

" I know how to operate a bloody scouter! I've wore this most my life & I've died wearing this thing! I know how it works!"

" Oh please! Anyone can wear the stupid thing! Just coz you do, it doesn't make you a genius!" Vegeta barked back.  
" I can operate these things better than you can princey boy!" Just as the two headstrong Saiyans were about to leap at each other Goku interrupted.

" She's over there. The vampires not too far east." Goku pointed east & landed in between the Saiyans just in time.

" Excuse me?" Raditz said flatly, not taking his eyes off Vegeta.

" That Herishema has gone to a place east of here. I saw a light on the horizon of this forest." Goku repeated in detail. Vegeta gave Raditz one last glare before rising into the air himself .

" Then what are we waiting for! Lets go." Raditz regained his SS3 state & dashed off through the trees, Goku, & then finally Vegeta, in pursuit.

Herishema landed in the centre of the neglected & quiet city. She folded her wings back & closed her eyes, focusing her knew power into searching through every mind in the town. She searched through surrounding minds before moving on & to another part of the ghost infested city. 'I know you're alive assassin... & I know you're here. The power of Measa Busu will help me track you down then even Yemma himself won't have the power to stop me from casting my revenge!' Herishema's eyes glowed yellow & cut through the darkness like cats eyes. ' No-one has the memory of killing my father...every mind seems useless to me... I've seen every mind but one...my big brothers...Shin-hang."  
" She's a fast bugger!" Vegeta panted, darting in & out of the trees. "This talisment must be incredible to make her that bloody fast!"  
" I don't remember heading this way before, she must have returned to the city like she said she would." Goku thought aloud.

" Then she's led us exactly where we need to go!" Vegeta took it up a level & began to swiftly fly in & out of the trees, followed by the others.

Shin-hang sat on his clawed throne, in a grand hall, lit by many candles, each ones flame a different colour to the next. He sat & closed his eyes as he felt all the negative & sinister forces inside his body, & growing stronger as the seconds passed. He could feel sinister forces killing the bloodlings outside of Kekodo valley. He favoured the stronger forces like Cell, Bebi, Super 17, Frieza, Nappa & every other force to threat the very planet & it's inhabitants. Shin-hang felt the very air around him, thick & poisoned by his negative thoughts, & he loved it. He could sense the atmosphere around him, constantly monitoring & powering his weaker lackeys.

Suddenly a strange force appeared in his mind & began to trouble him. 'The power of this creature...yes it is much grander that any other Cassyan within the boundaries of this valley...It seems to be approaching this very castle, after me no doubt.'

Shin-hang stood & floated into the centre of the hall. ' Then let whoever it may be approach... strange why a being of that power would approach a greater power such as my own, it's certain suicide... Oh who am I to care?' Shin-hang summoned up all his power & laughed as a dark purple aura appeared around him.

Raditz's scouter began to beep madly & he turned half his attention to it as he weaved in & out of the trees. It read 2 huge powers no too far ahead.

" Guys, Herishema doesn't seem to be the only one with incredible power. The scouter's reading another incredible power along with hers... I think now would be a good time to go SS4...to keep safe."

" I can't. I don't actually have my tail, Bulma came up with a way for me to cheat when going SS4." Vegeta admitted, not slowing down.

" Then what about SS3?"  
" No way! Do you know how humiliating I look in that form! I'd prefer to rough it out at SS2 than go SS3." Raditz just imagined Vegeta in a SS3 state & couldn't help but laugh a little.

" I haven't got enough energy to go SS4... something's surpressing my ability to transform that far." Goku informed the others.

" You too! I can't go SS4 either! Shit!" The 3 went silent for a while. Eventually the city began to appear through odd gaps in trees. Raditz seemed more concerned with the power reading the scouter was picking up, it got higher as the city got nearer.

Then as they got to the border of the city & into a clearing Raditz felt a weird sensation on the back of him, something making the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Raditz felt he knew what it was but had to check with Vegeta to make sure.

" Vegeta, is there a moon in the sky?" Vegeta realised why Raditz had asked & hastily looked up. The moon was high in the sky & to make matters worse, it was a full moon. The last thing Vegeta needed to handle on this little mission was a Ouzaru, & if Goku transformed into a wild one & attracted Cassyan attention, it could cause their early return to Hades.

" Yeh, it's there alright, but I'm not going to say how much of it is showing. Either way just don't look at it." Even though Vegeta didn't say, Raditz could guess that it was a full moon.

" Well come on you two, let's get going. We need to find out what that other power is." Goku began to sprint through the city, keeping his energy low & praying his ki didn't give him away.

Herishema exploded through the huge wooden doors of the hall Shin-hang stood in. She tried to pry into his mind but a powerful force blocked even the powers of Measa Busu.

" Dear sister, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Shin-hang smiled, watching as Herishema glided over.

" What's happened to you Shin-hang? How have you gained this power?" Shin-hang smiled & summoned up two surfaces for them to sit on.

" I made a wish.. a simple wish allowed me all this power." He sat himself down & waited for his younger sister to but waited in vain.

" & what wish was that...& how did you get your wish?" Herishema snarled, knocking the offered seat away with one of her wings.

" I used a old earth legend called dragonballs & the wish is none of your concern." Herishema didn't give him a chance to say anything more.

" Tell me!"

" Why!"  
" Because whatever gave you this power was obviously a wise wish... you could use this power to help me avenge father & kill his assassin." Shin-hang began to laugh, quietly at first but then ridiculously loud.

" My wish was to return every evil being to thins earth, so I, the overlord of all evil & holder of the blackest heart, could absorb their powers & manipulate them for my own purposes." Herishema looked disgusted at her brothers greed, then it suddenly hit her. The wish, the dragonballs, Shin-hang was the creature the Saiyans were after. While she puzzled over this, Shin-hang answered her second question. " & why would I use this amazing, unstoppable power to kill ..." A toothy grin crawled itself across Shin-hangs face. " ..myself." Herishema's eyes stared like needles, piercing & burning right into Shin-hangs bottomless soul.

" You." She growled, pointing a accusing finger at Shin-hang as he sat smiling. Her voice poisoned by pure hate & rage. " Why! Why kill father, he was always a kind father to you, training you in every way. & you repay him by stabbing him in the back!" Shin-hang stood up & turned his back to Herishema, beginning to walk away. " My point exactly. He was a kind father. A Cassyan is a doomed soul, a soul created from evil & by his softness he shown his weakness. He shown he was not the evil being he should have been & so I took it upon myself to destroy father back to the evil earth he was born from."  
" You stabbed him in the back! You were his son, heir to the throne & yet you couldn't to feel the power his position gave! It all makes sense now!" Herishema gathered a huge energy sphere in each hand & rose her power so the grand hall began to tremble . " I promised on his grave that I'd revenge fathers death & if it means taking you out then so be it!" Wond swept up like a giant tornado around her as Herishema braced herself to attack.

" That castle." Goku pointed to the giant castle & waited for Raditz & Vegeta to catch up. " That must be where that person with the other power is." Raditz & Vegeta finally caught up, panting slightly. Raditz tapped the side of his scouter & looked up at the castle.

" You're right Kakarrot, Herishema's there too. Her power's raised again, I think a battle's gonna start."

" Then come on then." Vegeta took lead. " A battle of two powers as strong as the ones in that castle is bound to be an impressive battle!"

They made their way into the castle & were surprised to find it was desolate & empty. The floor was covered with suspicious skeletons. 'Someone's been doing some target practice.' Vegeta thought to himself as they walked over trudged over the more recent, decaying, corpses.

" I don't get a good feeling about this place." Goku warned. " Can you sense that presence... it's like.."

"Concentrated evil." Raditz finished. " It's like the entire contense of Hades, but as someone's power." His scouter began to beep so madly Raditz had to turn it off. " Lets get to that battle, it seems either Herishema is testing her new powers out, that or she's seriously in over her head." Raditz began to run faster through the mist filled corridors. Vegeta & Goku followed right at his heals.

" Why do you say that?" Vegeta queried.

" Because my scouter wasn't picking up her power as the stronger one & the others was surpressed!" Suddenly a huge explosion shook the building, making the dust fall off the old armour suits & tables that lined the corridors.

" I'm getting deja vu!" Goku leaned against a wall as the floor shook beneath his feet.

" It's begun." Raditz said to himself, not waiting for the trembling to stop before moving on. He burst in SS2 & flew through the corridors.

Herishema pinned Shin-hang into the wall by his neck, gathering energy in he free hand & ready to fire it into Shin-hangs face. However her brother had different ideas. He kicked Herishema right in the stomach, freeing his-self before grabbing her by the throat & slamming her into the floor, swiftly followed by a huge energy sphere.

When the debree of the attack settled Shin-hang found that Herishema wasn't there, she appeared behind him & knocked him out of the sky, followed by a huge energy sphere. Shin-hang sheilded from it with his wings & returned her attack with a swarm of energy attacks. Herishema did her best to avoid them & one Shin0hang finished She swooped down to go take him on full force but Shin-hang knocked her aside with one powerful kick. Herishema countered it by grabbing hold of his foot & while he struggled to regain his balance she fired a attack right into his gut. However this done no damage & Shin-hang punched her out of the way.

While all this was going on, the Saiyans appeared in the door way & were amazed at what they saw. The very hall was shaking madly, like there was an earthquake taking place. There, in the centre of the hall, a deafening fight was taking place. Every blow shook the room more violently & the energy attacks pushed the hal to the point of demolition. They watched Herishema & Shin-hang hack away at each other, equally matched which was the last thing Herishema needed.

" Can't we do anything?" Goku was concerned for the vampiress. Raditz watched the fight, never missing a hit, he remembered the fact his scouter had picked up that the other power was being surpressed, he sighed & closed his eyes.

" Only a vampire can kill another vampire, we have no ground in this fight."

Shin-hang conjured & manifested some energy in a spear like shape. He began to block Herishema's physical attacks with it. Every time she hit him he's run the spear along her skin, cutting her & leaving her bleeding quite badly once she changed tactic. Shin-hang took it as his turn to attack & went, full charge, for Herishema, going to hit her in one forceful kick. Herishema used her tactic she used on demons, she closed her eyes & dropped her guard, focusing all her physcic abilities on slowing down time for herself. Milli second by milli second, Shin-hangs attack grew closer & closer but Herishema remained limp.

" I see you've finally given up sis. Knowing when all is lost is a good skill...father would be proud." She heard Shin-hang say in her mind & that triggered it. She caught his foot with so much pressure & force that Shin-hang began to wince, her eyes glowing red & burning like white hot fire in the light. Shin-hang winced around as the pain shot up his leg, his wings flapped hardly as he tried to take off.

" What's wrong brother, didn't that wish insure you for loss of body parts!" Herishema snarled, digging her fingers into his foot, piercing the thick leather & making Shin-hang howl slightly.

" A wish!" Raditz snapped his eyes open. " Did you guys hear that? That's the guy you're meant to get!" Vegeta looked extremely worried.

" This quest is truly a damned one. There's nothing we can do to win this, or even help. Our friend's in this alone." Goku just bowed his head & sat cross legged on the floor.

Herishema tripped Shin-hang up with a foot before sending him flying with a energy attack. She in one flap of her wings she glided on after him. Before she could make sense of what she was doing, she felt a muscled arm around her neck & a energy attack against her back. She could hear Shin-hangs growling breaths.

" I'm afraid, dear sister, this fight is beginning to bore me & you are beginning to annoy me. This ends here!" Herishema screamed as the attack exploded, paralysing her spine as she was then swung right into the ceiling of the hall. Herishema didn't wait for her spine to recover before putting her physcic power to use. In pure rage, she up-rooted everything in the room & hurled it all Shin-hang, as soon as the objects got within a couple of feet near Shin-hang he used his power to force them upwards & through the ceiling & out of the way of the fight. Herishema appeared behind him & hit him into the ceiling, swiftly followed by 7 energy rings, for his arms, legs, neck & wings. Her spine fully recovered & she readied herself to fire her most devastating attack. She gathered a huge energy sphere in each hand.

" This is for fathers pride..." The sphere's began to grow bigger at a alarming rate. " This is for his honour." The spheres flattened into to saucer shaped disks. ( A bit like Krillin's destructo-disks.) " & this, dear brother,..." The room began to shake violently once more, the disks flared dangerously. Herishema stayed on full control while all this went on, her eyes still glowing wildly. " This is for YOU! D-DAY DISKS-FIRE!" She shot the disks, with as much force as she could gather, at Shin-hang. As the disks approached Shin-hang just closed his eyes & waited for it to be over. The disks arrives & completely destroyed the ceiling along with

Shin-hang. The disks shot into the sky before turning round & heading back to Herishema. She held her hands out & absorbed the disks & absorbed her wings back into her back, sensing the fight was over.

Goku felt a muted force in the air, like that of a fading power, however it wasn't fading, merely lingering.

" Something's not right... I feel a weird sensation." Goku thought aloud, keeping his head bowed. He felt Raditz approach & stand next to him.

" It could be the moonlight." Raditz guessed, keeping his line of sight out of the way of the moon.

" No... I feel it too, something's not right." Vegeta said, walking in front of the brothers. " I don't think that other guys gone... just drained."

Herishema calmed herself & began to lower her power. She looked around & saw the Saiyans at the other end of the hall & turned away, ignoring them. She was in a dark mood. She'd finally killed her fathers assassin but the fact that it had been her very own brother, lord of Cassyans. & the fact he'd convinced her it hadn't been him for so many years annoyed her even more. 'At least it's over...I suppose I'll have take Shin-hangs place. It'll be dull but the Cassyans need a decent leader.'

'Oh but they have one.' A voice intruded on her thoughts.

'Shin-hang! But how!' Herishema began to feel her airway being blocked off. She dropped to her knees & held her throat, it was like she was being strangled by an invisible force. Suddenly her airway cleared & she began to feel like she was gonna be sick. She dropped to all fours & as she heaved, a black fog came out of her & gathered infront of her. Herishema finished & struggled to her feet. She looked ahead & watched as the fog hardened into a solid & coloured into a revived Shin-hang.

" How!" Herishema asked, breathless as Shin-hang slowly cut of her air supply with his mind.

" Dear Herishema, these powers aren't just for show you know." Shin-hang laughed, summoning a energy sphere at the speed of light & forcing it in her face, sending her flying.

" A Cassyan can only beat a Cassyan, therefore Herishema is our only hope. I won't let our chance of winning just get beaten to a pulp." Goku burst into SS3 & shot across the room. He stood himself in between Herishema & Shin-hang & took the full force of Shin-hangs next attack. He stood firmly & took the rain of energy sphere's as much as he could. Vegeta watched as Goku shielded the bloody Herishema & realised how much Goku was willing to risk to beat this other vampire, he was willing to sacrifice his fresh life just to vanquish this foe & Vegeta realised what Raditz could do. Vegeta knew that if he wouldn't go SS3 & was barely any help because he wasn't a Cassyan; 'Then I'll have to help plan a attack. If Kakarrot, Raditz & I could hold that other vampire off long enough to let Herishema heal a little then she may be able to beat this guy... I hope.'

Goku's clothes were just about ripped to shreds his energy had dropped dramatically but he wasn't giving up just yet. He looked over his shoulder at the bleeding Herishema & then looked back at the grinning Shin-hang.

" I'm glad your enjoying yourself because I have a little present for you." Goku smirked & stood ready for his signature attack. " Stomach this!..." A glowing blue sphere appeared & began to grow in between his hands.. "….KA...ME...HA..ME..HAAA!" The beam lit up the whole room, blinding Shin-hang just before it hit him.

Raditz took advantage of this time & took off & over to Herishema, scooping her up & over his shoulder. He then shot back & placed her down by him & Vegeta. He knelt by Herishema & looked at her bloody face.

" She's passed out." He said, looking at the dark red blood on his hands. The blood felt weird, like a weak acid on his skin, he watched as it slowly disappeared. As well as it feeling a little strange he began to feel a strange sensation in his heart, like it was going cold.

" What are we going to do? Kakarrot won't be able to keep his attacks flowing like he is now, we have to form a plan." Vegeta thought aloud, keeping his composure. Raditz ignored him, he doubled up & squatted on the ground. His heart felt like it was burning now, pain shot along every nerve & muscle. His whole body began to throb with pain, his eyes pupils narrowed & widened, as if focusing & unfocusing like a camera lense. They began to change colour & narrow to a cat like appearance. Raditz gradually began to get used to the pain. As the pain died down, he began to feel the moonlight tingle on his skin.

" I know what I'm gonna do." He finally answered, getting up &taking his scouter off, chucking it to Vegeta. " If I can't go SS4 normally I'll have to go the long way round." He smirked wickedly.

" NO!" Vegeta barked, watching as Raditz turn to look straight at the moon. " Raditz no!" Vegeta tried to stop Raditz but he was knocked back as Raditz's power ripped up & the transformation began. " Raditz, Kakarrot transformed into SS4 because he had something near him to relate & stop him, you don't have that, you'll just be a Ouzaru!" Vegeta warned, but Raditz couldn't hear him.

As the last of Goku's power was shot at Shin-hang, he dropped to his knees.

" Well, I'll admit it, you're a good fighter, but I'm afraid you're time is up." Shin-hang glided over to hit Goku but froze as he sensed a power rising not to far away. Goku span round & saw Raditz stand, staring at the moon, his eyes bright white. His chest pounded heavily, synchronising with his heart beat, slowly & steadily getting faster as Raditz grew.

" Kakarrot! I'd clear out if I were you!" Vegeta warned, clipping the scouter over his ear & activating it. " We've got a big problem." While Shin-hang was distracted Goku ran over to Vegeta, steering clear of Raditz.

" What is he trying to do!" Goku panted, sitting down & leaning against the wall near Herishema.

" He's being an arse for a start!" Vegeta snarled, pissed off that Raditz was putting them all in danger, forgetting what Raditz had said about his training. " Secondly, he's trying to get to his SS4 form by going through Ouzaru." They watched as Raditz's form began to change & Vegeta didn't look very pleased. "You're brother has a head thicker than concrete, do you know that!" Goku just smiled & closed his eyes.

Raditz finished his transformation into a giant maned Ouzaru & looked down at Shin-hang.

" Time to play pretty boy!" He growled, smacking his fists together; tail lashing from side to side & knocking against the remains of the hall walls. ( In his transformation He'd gone through the roof & completely demolished most the hall. ) Shin-hang cowered a little, looking at such a huge creature was quite un-nerving. "What's wrong little man? Frightened!" Raditz slammed a foot down, just missing Shin-hang by a couple of inches.

" Far from it!" Shin-hang lept aside & threw a huge energy sphere at Raditz but it didn't effect him one bit. Shin-hang threw every attack he could summon at Raditz but none of them did any good, Raditz just laughed & when he began to attack he hit Shin-hang every time.

It didn't take long before Shin-hang was exhausted & Raditz pinned him down with a knuckled fist. Only his head wasn't being crushed. He howled as Raditz forced tremendous pressure onto him in sudden jerks, like he had to Goku before he'd died. Vegeta ordered Raditz to stop & walked over to Shin-hang, crouching right by his head.

" Tell us how you summoned the dragonballs!" He barked, placing his foot on Shin-hangs neck.

" Never!" Shi-hang gagged.

" Tell me now!" Vegeta snarled, pressing his foot down harder.

" Do what you want to me. None of you are Cassyans so none of you will win! If you let me go now I may be kind enough to tell you on your death beds." Shin-hang snarled. Vegeta just snarled, knowing Shin-hang was right about killing him. They could severly damage him but like Buu he'd just regenerate somehow. Vegeta walked away & left Raditz to do as he wished with the vampire.

Raditz picked the vampire up & flung it high into the air before sending him across the valley in one mighty hit. He left everyone & went to find Shin-hang.

" Do you think she's ok?" Goku asked Vegeta as he walked back over to him & Herishema. " She looks pretty beaten up." Goku went to touch her blood covered face.

" Don't!" Vegeta snapped, kicking Goku's hand away before he could touch her. " Don't touch her blood." Vegeta sat his-self down on the floor, listening to the battle commencing on the other side of the valley. "Raditz touched her blood & something happened to him... I'm not sure what exactly but something happened to him & made him determined to take on Shin-hang." Goku puzzled over what could do this, looking at the blood as it appeared black in the darkness. Goku changed to his SS state so he could have a better look at Herishema.

" Come on Herishema, you need to finish that other vampire off." He said softly, ripping some of the material off his trousers & using it to carefully mop up the blood off Herishema's face.

Suddenly a bright light lit up the skies. Vegeta lept to his feet as he sensed Shin-hang approach.

A burning corpse landed on the remains of the grand throne at the head of the room. Vegeta tried to sense Raditz but couldn't find a trace of his ki.

" Raditz! Where are you!" He yelled. Goku sensed it too & began to call out.

" Raditz!...come on, answer me!"

As the two Saiyans yelled Herishema began to stir, then with a jerk, she sat up.

" Shin-hang." She whispered, turning to look straight at the smouldering body on the throne.

" Raditz! Are you alive or not!" Vegeta yelled, rising into the air.

" It's no good Vegeta, I can't sense his ki!" Goku said sadly, looking into the air.

" He _has _to be alive! He was a bloody Ouzaru, they don't get beaten that easily!" Vegeta tapped the scouter but it couldn't pick anything up.

" Raditz!" Goku called.

The 2 stood in total silence, not knowing what to do. They had no idea what had just gone on but they knew they were missing a team mate.. Even though Raditz hadn't been assigned to the same task he'd helped out voluntarily. & Now it looked like he'd been slain helping the good side this time.

" RADITZ!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs. Vegeta just took the scouter off & bowed his head in respect.

"…what's wrong guys?." Raditz appeared from out of the shadows, very much alive. Vegeta & Goku sighed in relief. It didn't last long for Vegeta though, his typical sour face reappeareing after a couple of seconds.

Raditz walked a couple of steps before dropping to his knees, one hand on his shoulder, covering his collar bone.

" Raditz!" Goku ran over.

" See, I was right!" Vegeta boasted, looking at Raditz & realising something. His blood turned ice cold & he stood, paralysed-The scouter was still activated but wasn't reacting to Raditz.

" R...Ra..Raditz...Yo...You! You have no Ki!" Vegeta said weakly, eyes wide. Goku also froze, trying to sense his brother's ki but found none-not even a weak flicker.

" It can't be! You have no ki but...you're alive!" Raditz turned to Goku & smiled softly, sitting back on heals & then turning & looking somewhere else.

" He touched Cassyan blood...he's now a Cassyan himself." Herishema butted in, making her way to the Saiyans. "That's also how he managed to kill my brother."

Vegeta walked over to join the crowd & looked at Shin-hangs corpse as he did.

" Then, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that also qualify him as a immortal!" Vegeta wasn't seeing a down side to what Raditz had done. Herishema picked this up & contributed some more to the conversation.

" Yes, but it also means that he will eventually have to live off bloodlings like I have to... it's not such a grand life as you may think." Herishema squeezed her fist hard & then released it, the talisment appearing in her hand.

" Vegeta, Goku..." A mighty voice boomed across the valley. "I & the rest of Otherworld have watched the whole thing & I must say that I am very proud of you two... You too Raditz, though I realise you've cheated death." Yemma sounded the most cheerful he'd been in a long time. Raditz just smirked & returned his attention to his shoulder injury. " I've learnt alot about this Cassyan race while this quest was under going & for a reward for doing such a good job I'm giving you the option of continuing you life on earth or to return to the Otherworld." Vegeta looked into the sky & closed his eyes, smiling.

" I wish to return to Otherworld. I just want to be with my family."

" Me too." Goku said, getting up. " I have no business on this planet anymore."

While Goku & Vegeta talked to Yemma Herishema walked over the throne, bringing her wings out & blowing away her brothers ashes. She sat on the steps & looked around the hall. 'It's gonna take alot of work to restore my fathers kingdom back to how it was.' Herishema absorbed the talisment once more & began pull the walls & ceiling back together. She was too focussed on her task to notice Raditz walk up. He stood right at her side & yet she never noticed.

" Raditz, if you wanted to return to Otherworld I'd be more than happy to place you in upperworld & make sure you can enter in the martial arts championships." Yemma offered. Raditz smirked & turned to face Herishema.

" Nice offer Yemma but I have someone here I want to stay around." He bent down & quickly kissed Herishema on the cheek, making her lose concentration & drop heavy clumps of the wall dangerously close to Vegeta & Goku, infact a smaller one _did _hit him on the head but Goku was in shock. " I'm actually thankful I'm part Cassyan now." Raditz cooed, Herishema just stared straight ahead, in shock herself.

"Oh, I see….. Very well then... Goku, Vegeta, are you ready to return?" Goku smiled goofily at Raditz.

" Yeh, lets go Vegeta." They both began to fade from the realm. " Good luck ….brother." Goku waved, disappearing completely.  
" I'm glad I'm not the only one gone soft..." Vegeta smiled. " Good bye Raditz." He too disappeared & Raditz just smiled helplessly & turned to Herishema.

" I hope your not too surprised." Herishema slowly turned to Raditz, eyes wide.

" I don't even know what you did!...but ….it felt weird." She admitted. Raditz nearly fell over.

" WHAT!... How old are you!"

" 175 years old." Raditz smiled & kissed Herishema on the cheek again.

" It's how people show affection….& seeing as we're immortal..." He sat down beside Herishema & placed a arm around her. "… I'll have plenty of time to fill you in on the details"


End file.
